Carnet de Retenues
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Traduction] Voici quelques traces des exploits en tous genres des Maraudeurs...


_Me voici avec une traduction ! Pas la première que je fais, mais la première que je publie. Je traînais toute à l'heure du côté des Os anglais, et je suis tombé sur ça... j'étais pliée de rire pendant toute ma lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi..._

_**Disclaimer**__ : L'univers d'Harry Potter est à Rowling, ce one-shot est à __maraudersmoon__, dont la version originale se trouve dans mes favoris sous le nom de "**Detention slips**"._

.

* * *

.

Une série de feuillets de retenues de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.

.

**Retenue** : James Potter, Sirius Black.

**Reconnus coupables de **: Mettre Miss Teigne en feu.

**Par** : Rusard / Gardien.

**Commentaires** : Soyez maudits, mécréants !

.

**Retenue** : Peter Pettigrow.

**Reconnu coupable de** : Perdre trop de thé.

**Par **: Professeur Lovegood / Divination.

**Commentaires** : Peut-être serait-il préférable d'abandonner ? S'il vous plaît ?

.

**Retenue** : Remus Lupin, James Potter.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Teindre les cheveux de Mr Rogue en vert.

**Par** : Professeur Chourave / Botanique.

**Commentaires** : Maintenant, les garçons !

.

**Retenue** : Sirius Black.

**Reconnu coupable de** : Tenter de manger un lutin suite à un pari.

**Par** : Professeur McGonagall / Métamorphose.

**Commentaires** : Que je ne vous reprenne plus jamais à faire cela, BLACK !

.

**Retenue** : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Jeter des boules de papier à travers moi.

**Par** : Binns.

**Commentaires** : - - -

.

**Retenue** : James Potter.

**Reconnu coupable de** : Voler à travers la fenêtre pendant un entraînement de Quidditch.

**Par** : Professeur Slughorn / Potions.

**Commentaires** : Il était trop occupé à regarder Mlle Evans pour remarquer où il allait.

.

**Retenue** : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, James Potter.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Se balancer sur les lampes dans la Grande Salle.

**Par** : Professeur McGonagall / Métamorphose.

**Commentaires** : À QUOI PENSIEZ-VOUS ?

.

**Retenue** : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter.

**Reconnus** **coupables** **de** : Se faufiler dans la salle commune de Serpentard ; faire exploser des Bombabouses.

**Par** : Professeur Slughorn / Potions.

**Commentaires** : - - -

.

**Retenue** : Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Me faire léviter à huit mètres de hauteur en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me faire descendre.

**Par** : Professeur Flitwick / Sortilèges.

**Commentaires** : AAARRGGHHH…

.

**Retenue** : Remus Lupin.

**Reconnu coupable de** : Tourner tous les robinets dans toutes les salles de bains de l'école ; inondations.

**Par** : Professeur Brûlopot / Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

**Commentaires** : Remus, vraiment…

.

**Retenue** : James Potter, Sirius Black.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Pendant un cours sur les loups-garous, crier qu'ils sont « incompris ».

**Par** : Professeur Merrythought / Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**Commentaires** : Pourquoi vous souciez-vous des loups-garous ?

.

**Retenue** : James Potter, Sirius Black.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Teindre les cheveux de Frank Londubat en blanc.

**Par** : Professeur Sinistra / Astronomie.

**Commentaires** : Pourquoi blanc ?

.

**Retenue** : Sirius Black, James Potter.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Courir à travers les salles en faisant des bruits d'animaux.

**Par** : Professeur Vector / Arithmancie.

**Commentaires **: - - -

.

**Retenue** : Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter.

**Reconnus** **coupables de** : Glisser sur les rampes.

**Par** : Professeur Brûlopot / Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

**Commentaires **: Vous pouvez vous faire mal, vous savez…

.

**Retenue** : James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow.

**Reconnus coupables de** : Teindre les habits de tout le monde en rouge et or à la fête de fin d'année.

**Par** : Professeur McGonagall / Métamorphose.

**Commentaires** : NE REFAITES PLUS JAM… Passez de bonnes vacances, les garçons…

.

* * *

.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu également ! _

_Quelle retenue avez-vous préférée ? Moi c'est celle de Binns : "__Jeter des boules de papier à travers moi." Le truc c'est que tout le monde le fait, mais apparemment il ne l'a pas vraiment compris xD_


End file.
